


Dinner Party

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Dinner, Dinner Party, F/F, Food, Foreplay, Sleeping Swan - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma and Aurora are determined to throw the best dinner party, even though they can't cook.





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different domesticity situations. Bauerfanstraten requested #9: Our first dinner party, for Sleeping Swan. For reference, the baby Aurora had was named after her father, not Phillip.

“Okay, so the recipe online says to preheat the oven to 360 degrees,” Emma instructed.

Aurora nodded, turning to the oven, making a face at all the knobs. “And how do I do that exactly?”

“Here, let me.”

“We can do this, we can do this,” Aurora mumbled to herself.

 

It had been a few months since they had moved into their house and they barely used the kitchen. Neither had ever had to cook much before. Emma was a single woman who ate a lot of takeout and Aurora had been raised in a castle where she had chefs. The modern appliances were all very confusing for her. However, she had the idea that they should throw a dinner party. They had been to a few at Regina and Mal’s, along with David and Snow’s. The food was always delicious, paired with amazing wine. Snow and Regina insisted it wasn’t necessary, they loved hosting, but they wanted to.

 

However, things were not going so well. They had looked up a few recipes online, but things were more complicated than they looked there. Aurora turned back to the vegetables, continuing to cut them up. She went a bit too fast and ended up slicing her finger a bit.

 

“Ow!” She yelled out.

Emma turned to find her sucking on the blood off her fingertip. “Oh, my little vampire,” she teased.

Aurora glared at her. “Do we have band aids?”

“I think the only one we have are Thomas the Tank Engine, Stefan picked them out.”

Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose with her good hand. “Are we sure that Phillip can handle both Henry and Stefan?”

“They’ll be fine. Just let me go get you that band aid.”

 

Emma headed up the stairs and grabbed the box. When she got back down, she wiped up the cut with some rubbing alcohol and then kissed it before wrapping the colorful band aid. Aurora grinned when she did and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I can think of one thing that would make me feel a lot better,” she said.

“Let me get the chicken and veggies in the oven, we can go from there.”

 

Once the food was all settled, Emma lead Aurora upstairs to have a little fun of their own. They didn’t realize how long it had taken, but once they were done, they had to rush to get ready. Aurora had picked out a pink dress with black lace around the waist. Emma had gone with black slacks and a white button down shirt.

 

“My wife looks sexy,” Aurora mumbled, kissing her neck.

Emma smirked. “We have to get downstairs, I think the chicken…”

 

Suddenly, the smoke detector started going off downstairs. The two hurried down and saw smoke billowing from the oven.

 

“Shit!” Emma yelled over the noise.

 

Aurora jumped up on a chair with a broom, trying to shut off the alarm. Emma threw open the oven and started to fan at the chicken with a rag, but that only seemed to fuel the fire. Once she got the noise to stop, Aurora rushed to the closet and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Emma jumped back and allowed her to get them out. Finally, they were all gone and they turned to each other, heavily breathing.

 

“Next time, we leave this crap to my mom,” Emma breathed out.

Aurora nodded. “Agreed.”

 

They still had a half hour until their guests arrived, so Aurora cleaned up the kitchen and Emma headed out to get something to replace the kitchen. They had gotten the dining room all set up by the time the doorbell rang. Regina, Maleficent, Snow, David, Ruby and Archie had all arrived at once. Aurora and Emma lead them to the dining room and silence fell among the crowd. They had use the china that Archie had gifted them at their wedding. On them, however, was Chinese takeout. They all exchanged serious looks before bursting out into laughter.

 

It ended up being the best dinner party they ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
